


【成九】反思

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Kim Jungwoo





	【成九】反思

我知道哥在看我，很为难地，几乎要开始啃指甲了的那种方式看着我，我知道，因为我还能够闻到早饭的味道，从卧室外面飘进来的，还有面包机里烤好的有点轻微的糊了的面包的香味，还有热好了的牛奶从杯子里飘散出来的香气。  
当然了，还有哥的鼻子发出的呼吸的声音，轻轻的，像是什么幼小的动物那样，湿漉漉的，带着潮湿的水汽和不安的心情的呼吸，所以我知道哥是在看着我。  
不仅如此，我还知道哥虽然一点声音都没有发出来，但其实紧张又焦虑地腿都在抖，和平常他焦虑的时候一个样，而他这么焦虑的原因，是因为如果我还不醒过来的话，他就要迟到了。  
其实我们哥完全可以不用这么纠结的，看见睡在被窝里的小子睡得一脸甜蜜的样子就不知道自己该不该因为自己要上班迟到了而去把他叫醒从而打破一场美梦，这种事情如果是我来做判断的话，当然是一秒钟的纠结也不会有的。  
但是因为是廷祐哥，这个正在为了要不要叫醒我而纠结的是我们这个世界上最甜美最单纯最可爱的廷祐哥，光是想想哥纠结时候的样子有多么的可爱，就会觉得哥再纠结下去也没有关系，到世界结束了的话当然也是没有关系的。  
但是如果因为是我的原因而让哥上班迟到的话我是会非常过意不去的，为了避免这样的事情发生，所以我用非常高超的演技控制住了自己的表情然后慢悠悠的装作是真的刚醒来那样从床上伸了个懒腰，然后坐了起来。  
“哥？”  
我看着他，廷祐哥的眼神慌慌张张地和我撞到一块又挪开了，“早上好”  
我笑着和他打招呼，然后在从床上跳下来的时候故意像是站不稳一样的抓住了他的胳膊，我们哥又被吓得一哆嗦了，真是可怜极了我们廷祐哥，耳朵通红的像是要滴血了不算，脸颊上的潮红也挡不住了，可怎么办呢我们廷祐哥？连躲开都不会的我们廷祐哥，难道我没有责任与义务对哥的健康安全进行全权的守护吗？  
正是这样的责任心，要帮助廷祐哥习惯于被他人触碰的时候要学会甩开，这样的责任感让我依然牢牢的抓着他的胳膊，穿着短袖的我们哥的胳膊，皮肤也是白白的，和他漂亮的脸蛋一样，也在泛着红。  
是因为害羞吗？还是因为窘迫，这样的原因我当然是猜测不到的，只能通过更加认真地看着哥的表情来进行判断。  
所以说看着他的目光是绝对不会偏离半分的，我们哥挺拔的鼻尖还有饱满的脸颊，上面哪怕是最轻微的痣长在什么地方我都可以完全精准地说出来，因为我总是这样目光不转动的盯着廷祐哥的脸。  
“成灿？”  
但是有的时候呢太单纯也是有点缺点的，比如说哥就算被我这样认真地看着也会迟钝的发现不了，我的视线难道还不够明目张胆吗？只能说是哥的问题了吧，甚至是很认真地在担心我是不是脚麻了。  
“能站住吗？要不要坐下来？”  
我说，廷祐哥，明明我早就过了需要被哥照顾的年纪了吧？说出这样的话来算怎么回事呢？在我面前佯装成大人的样子，下一步就要蹲下来帮我按摩了吧，所以正经的咳嗽两声来掩饰自己的慌乱，只是皮肤的接触而已，却感觉哥的脖子上都要开始流汗了，那样的话也实在是太可爱了一点。  
真是疯子吧郑成灿？我在心里这样想着，但还是顺着哥的话头说下去了，总要顺着点哥的，毕竟我现在可是寄人篱下的小可怜呢，哥是在对我发善心做好哥哥，在关心我，我怎么可以不配合？  
“好多了，哥”  
我知道我笑起来的样子挺好看的，我也知道这样对哥说出来的话可以让他稍微轻松一点，“谢谢哥”  
我这样对他说。当然了，我是绝对会装出没有发现他的窘迫的，因为那样的话哥一定会慌慌张张的，连喝牛奶的时候都会被自己吓得呛到，然后更加可怜地站在那里剧烈的咳嗽，好像要把胆汁都给一并吐出来那样。  
我们廷祐哥太瘦了，实在是太瘦了，无论从哪个角度看都是瘦瘦薄薄的一片，被我抓着当做借力的手腕那里骨头突兀的凸出来，应该是要多吃一点的，我们廷祐哥，牛奶多喝一口，面包多吃一片，最好是那样才行，为了这样的目标而正在努力的我，是绝对不会让哥感到不自在的。  
哥和我磕磕巴巴地说没关系没关系，舌头快要被牙齿咬住了吧，说着你快换衣服吧成灿，紧接着像是想起来我出现在他家门口的时候什么东西也没有带，甚至我现在身上还穿着他的衣服呢，又停顿了下来。  
——廷祐哥的内裤，昨天晚上半梦半醒的揉着眼睛蹲在柜子前面认真地找了很久，才找出来没有开封过的新的内裤，递给我的时候有一瞬间的像是察觉到自己正在做什么的时候的样子，那瞬间总感觉哥身上全部的血液都涌到他的脸蛋上去了，不然怎么会红成那样。  
“啊”  
所以他顿了一下，又回忆起来了吧我们哥，真是可怜的要命啊，站在那里，手揉搓着衣服的角的时候，需要用那么的力气吗？关节都发白了，像是在组织语言，我们可怜的廷祐哥，这种时候就像是刚出厂的小机器人那样，因为一个超出预计的问题大脑都快过载了，应该提前设计好的，在面对名为郑成灿的这个家伙的时候，面对他总是带来的这样的问题的时候，应该让我们廷祐哥的小脑袋做好提前应对的准备的，但还要装着若无其事的样子，“我的衣服你应该能穿下”  
“嗯”  
当然，总是玩这一出的我在这方面本来就是驾轻就熟的，就算兜里的钱当然是足够我在这里最好的宾馆住上几个月也没有任何负担，我也更加愿意来廷祐哥的小公寓里和他挤在一张翻个身就会掉下去的床上，因为哥是绝对会保护好我的身体，不让我有任何掉下床去的可能性的。  
正是基于此的情况下，所以哥的衣服尺码有多大，我能不能穿上，我当然也是知道的一清二楚的。  
“哥要先去吃早饭吗？”  
我很体贴的问了一下，然后下一秒他就用实际行动进行了回答，其实如果不是我提醒的话，廷祐哥是会忘记这件事的，虽然几个小时之前我们还躺在一块，甚至是以更加亲密的方式，但是既然我说出来了，那么他当然是转身就想跑了，但是他忘了我还拉着他的胳膊，所以这样只是让我方便更加用劲地感受了一下他的手腕到底有多细而已。  
那当然是非常细。  
我说过的，我们廷祐哥是经常会露出这样有点慌慌张张的表情的，比如说在他看见站在家门口的我的时候，比如说当他听见我理直气壮地说自己离家出走了身上没有钱去不了宾馆，所以可以在哥这里住几天吗的时候，他那种微弱的想要拒绝但是又不知道应该怎么拒绝所带来的纠结的表情，真的是非常有趣。  
甚至不知道要求证一下吗，廷祐哥，真是对我有点过于盲目的信任了吧，听见我说离家出走的时候竟然开始担心起来，哪怕只是思考一下也能知道的，和自己只是发生性关系的男人，有的时候说的话是不可以完全相信的吧。  
总是还把我当做是小孩那样的对待，因为是我说的话所以理所当然的选择相信，从第一次就被我抓住了这样的漏洞来加以利用，因为哥是不会拒绝的。  
牵手可以的话拥抱也是可以的，拥抱的话那么接吻也是理所当然的了，在哥的学校里，穿着校服的我坐在哥的座位旁边，坦然地和他说自己勃起了的我也的确是疯子的类型，但如果哥学会拒绝的话那么就一定什么都不会发生的。  
但这是金廷祐，是我们这个世界上也许最后一个最为单纯的宝物了，所以当然是不会怀疑的，甚至觉得我穿着他的内裤就这样躺在床上从后面抱着他，也只是很单纯的困了之后才会做出的动作来。  
真是让人觉得没有办法了。  
因为很困了的我们廷祐哥，睡觉的时候脸上的表情是这个世界上最最幸福的家伙才会露出来的吧，那样无忧无虑的，就算是被捏住鼻子没法呼吸了，也只是稍微皱起来眉头的我们廷祐哥，被我抱着睡着的时候，就算是故意不顺畅也不知道反抗，真是既可怜又可爱。  
每一次，每一次，我都觉得自己有点过分了，简直像是个总是在渴求大人的目光的小屁孩那样，在哥面前晃来晃去的寻找存在感的时候，可是哥总是还是那副样子，看着我，说哦，是成灿啊。  
“是成灿啊”  
真是讨厌的一句话，是因为只是我才会这样没有防备的吗，还是说是其他的人同样也可以看到露出了柔软肚皮的廷祐哥的模样？那样的时刻真的是有点郁闷的，但因为是哥所以就原谅了。  
确实是有点无理取闹了对吧，和哥说不要去工作了的话，明明知道哥当然是需要工作来养活自己的，作为一个学生而言，如果对着哥说出我来养着哥吧这样的话的确是有点自大了，虽然说的确是有这样的能力的，但总归是没有办法给出完全的信赖的吧。  
但是这样的情况下却还能说出这样的话来，对哥说干脆就不要工作了，简直就是完全的失去同理心了，但正是因为对哥的感情才促使我提出这样的建议的。  
“不要去工作了吧廷祐哥”  
有点愣住的看着我的廷祐哥，从鼻子里发出有点疑惑的鼻音的时候的样子，真的是世界上最单纯的表情了，怎么可以这样无辜呢，让人一次又一次地产生各种糟糕的想法的罪魁祸首，在被操着的时候眼睛都没有办法聚焦的看着你的时候，也依然是这个世界上最单纯的模样，那样的话叫人该怎么办才好呢？  
简直想要以前辈的口吻来对他进行教育了，这个世界是很危险的，有很多人的心思都是很坏的——比如说我，然后再明确的和他说一说我想要做的和还没有做的事情，那样的话哥说不定会被吓得打嗝的吧？  
光是想到这样的场景就要笑出来了的程度，坐在我对面的哥抬起头看我的时候，嘴巴上还沾着没舔干净的牛奶，看着我问怎么了，我应该说没什么的。  
这种时候的确是需要我反思自己的行为的，无论怎么看都像是在欺负廷祐哥那样，毕竟他哼哼唧唧地喊我说成灿啊，说真的要迟到了，你先放开我吧？这样的话的时候，甚至还是用的那种在和我商量一样的口气。  
“但是我勃起了啊哥”  
究竟是怎么才会把这样的话坦然地说出口的，就像是在面对哥的时候为什么总是会有这么多的欲望那样，突出的手腕腕骨，脸颊上的痣，甚至只是发呆时候的表情，实话说我也觉得很神奇的程度，但刚成年的小子本来就是这样有很多的欲望的，没有地方发泄就要去做危害社会的事情，所以这是非常正当的请求，让刚喝完牛奶的哥给我口交，甚至在那里说着哥今天吃了好多蛋白质哦这样的话出来，廷祐哥没有因为害羞而晕过去真的是万幸了。  
但本来就是这样的啊，我是绝对不会为自己所说的话感觉到有什么不对的地方的，射在哥的脸上的话其实也是可以的，看哥漂亮的睫毛上也被黏着白色的液体，拜托我拿纸巾给他擦干净的语气也是可爱的要命，但是这样咕咚一下没有反应过来就已经把精液吞下去的廷祐哥，脸很红的在卫生间里漱口的时候从镜子里看见我走进来，很轻地说成灿我真的要迟到啦，那样的样子未免实在是令人感到心动了。  
哪怕是责怪我一下也好的啊，为什么不呢？  
就像和我商量说射出来的话就去上班了那样，虽然是我装出妥协的样子说那好吧，可是走出门的时候的表情是真的有把我一个人晾在家里好像是一件会让廷祐哥感到于心不忍的事情的一样，真的是心软的太过分了吧，总是会担心哥会在工作的时候也会被欺负的，那样的话我好像也有要保护他的责任的。  
这样的情况下的确是我做的不应该了，但是谁叫哥从来不会反驳我所说的呢，哪怕是一次也好，反驳我的话我也会做出让步的，只是哥从来就没有考虑过这样的可能性罢了，所以归根结底的话好像也都是廷祐哥自己犯的错误。  
这样的我的确是有点无可救药的意味了，甚至还跟在哥的后面就那样悄悄地一起去了他上班的地方，想象一下等会哥下班了之后看见坐在楼下捧着花束和他说嗨的时候会露出什么样的表情，真是令人嘴角上扬的愉悦。  
的确是需要反思的吧，我想。


End file.
